The invention is based on the object of creating a temperature control device for temperature controlling a battery which is characterized by effective thermal coupling to the battery to be heated or to be cooled.
The mentioned objects are solved according to the invention by the subject of the independent patent claims. Preferred embodiments are subject of the dependent claims.